Pokemon ranger: family signs
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: well Ben the ranger has a secret and it's about to come out on his first real adventure is the oblivia region ready to learn that there must favorite couple of legendaries has a son and he's half human and how will his partner handle this
1. Pre-chapter

**Pre-Chapter: the family**

we start are tell in the middle of the woods near a burnt tower with a small cottage in the middle "huh where are those 3 it's there usual time where are they" a skinny women wearing the traditional ranger outfit said waiting at the doorstep of the house "mommy are dads here yet" a small boy with brown spiky hair asked running up to his mother and sitting on her lap "I don't know they should be here by now but don't worry my little pup they will come" the mother said back laying back down against the doorway only to set back up with the young boy when they both heard a loud roar from far away "yeah it's papa En" the young boy yelled "yah it is but where are" the woman had to stop when she got pounced by a very large dog that was almost completely yellow "ha there you are Raikou now where's Sic" the woman asked "right here Caily" Suicune the legendary dog of water said with the young boy leaning on him "okay then now why are you pouncing on me Raikou" Caily asked staring up at the yellow legendary "because it's fun to catch you off guard the last time I tried to surprise you I ended up punched in the face" Raikou said backing up off Caily "will you stop your setting a bad example for are son" she said pointing at the boy "and why is Entei not here yet" Caily asked looking back into the woods "hah little Suicune here has a admirer" Raikou said laughing "heh this darn Pokemon insistent keeps tailing me heck I thought I finally lost him when I headed straight here" Suicune said annoyed at the fact that everyone else there was laughing except the little child "mean man should leave daddy Suc alone" the little boy said hugging Suicune tight "well don't worry I bet he will give up evinchilly" Entei said walking into the back yard "hay Caily I still don't understand how this would be the four of are's kid" Raikou said this is the fourteenth and last time Raikou I have a friend who is good at splicing DNA and when you three started liking me so much I asked him to help me" Caily said while the other two legendaries shook there heads quietly laughing at the look on Raikou's face at being told of for repeating a question only for everyone to stop when the boy seemed to start glowing "yes now we can see who he likes more my Power" Entei said "my flight of speed" Raikou said "or my steddy head in battle" Suicune said while all three were watching the kid "or he could be able to turn back and forth between human and a Pokemon that is a combinasin to all three of you" Caily said putting her own two sence only to be right when the glow stoped the boy was gone only a small dog pokemon was there with a yellow right for paw and a red head with all three symbols seeming to be intertwined on he's head and a blue left Paw "well we all owe Caily 20 bucks" Raikou said with wide eyes but some how still able to joke only to stop when the boy woke up from he's first transform "moma look look I look like dadys" the little boy screeched running around all willy nely "yes I can see that" Caily said only to stop when he glowed agin and changed to a miny Entei "hay now I am like Popar En" the boy said cousing the parents eyes to widen more only to surpris them more by transforming into the other two legends only to fall down back as a human child "well what do you know he has all of are good traits" Entei said watching the boy run around him with exitment even trying to jump a hill to the other hill like Raikou then the legendarys started to notice the sun was coming up "well we better go before a trainer or somthing comes around here and finds us" Suicune said getting up "ow do you have to" the child said clinging to the blue pokemon "yes we can't be seen you know that " Entei said kindly "yah and old spoild sport over here wont let me go running for mile and miles" Raikou said playfully causeing the small child to smile and the two leagindarys to look at him like he was a idiot to even think that then with the child in he's mother's arms the three legends ran out of the woods back to the world around "momy how did you meet Dady's" the little boy said quitly getting sleepy "well I was a ranger and had been helping some Pokemon get away from a forest fire and they saved me when I fell down and helped me even gave me the ability to understand them leting me help save all thoughs pokemon" Caily said silently watching as the child woped he's eyes "moma I want to be a Pokemon Ranger just like you and help Legendary's " the small boy said before falling asleep "maybe you will Ben maybe you will"

{and that is my first full all my own pokemon story I got the idea while playing Pokemon Ranger: Guardian signs and I thought that the legendaries in that game seemed to like the main character Ben like they already knew him hint hint I mean they couldn't be that easy to catch even if they are angry there legendaries so I thought up this please review} Ghost the fox


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: hello oblivia**

"yes mister Hastings" Ben said clearly when he and he's new partner Summer come into the control room of the main boss of the Rangers corp "I have a mission for you two you see there is a new group of people who want to control Pokemon and I want you two to go and stop them" Hastings said {I do not remember the exact words so go with me here} "what is this group called" Summer asked "and where are we going" Ben finished "the group is known as the pinchers they use to be spread out but know they are teaming up together and you two we'll be going to the Oblivia region to protect it from them" Hasting said and was going to continue only to be stopped by "wait boss you weren't going to take my job were you" Murph the area know it all said rushing into the room "any way the Oblivia region is usually full of beaches and fun so this will be fun and you should take it slow and enjoy the scenery " Murph said only to get stepped on by Hastings yelling "they will do no sach thing we have work to do and if you are so eager to find work I will just have to find you some more" Hastings said before dismissing them all "except you Ben I need to talk to you" when everyone but Ben and the Professor left the room Hastings let his shoulders drop and smiled a little bit" ha Ben my boy how was that last adventure of yours" Hastings asked "I heard you almost had to tell your last partner about you being half Pokemon but don't worry we made sure that he won't be talking about seeing a weird looking Entei helping you and him" Hastings said all serious "I know but sooner or later a partner is going to find out and I just hope that they don't overreact or if the do they don't find out who was the one to splice the DNA right gramps" Ben asked with a pointed look towards the Professor "hay with out me you would not be alive and your mother and fathers would not have you heck I would not have a Grandson so be careful" Hastings said "oh and call your mom before you leave I heard she wanted to call but was on mission" Hastings advised "yep I will do that see ya" Ben said basically running out of the room sometimes visibly showing a little electricity coming of him "hay and slow down we don't want people to see that speed" Hastings yelled at the speeding ranger "huh he has to much of Raikou I tell you I never saw a more wonponcious legendary olthough I hear I havn't met Mew huh" Hastings said seating down

 **Back with Ben**

"yes mom I should be fine I will be able to call back unless something happens to the radio tower in Oblivia I should be able to call unless of course dad Rai breaks it hah why do I feel like I just jinxed myself" Ben said into the phone "i don't know but your dad better not blow up the wires tower or I will have something to say to him but I hope you have fun catching these Pinchers and if you do go radio silent then I will just have to go down there myself" Caily said loudly making her partner Plusel jump at the volume and almost electrocute her "hay I want to talk to my step brother" the plusel said jumping up on the controls "hey Min how have you been doing keeping Mom out have trouble" Ben said laughing "yep you know me but seriously you need to get a partner Pokemon I want another sibling" Min said trying to be cute "I have been looking but none of the other Pokemon around seem to like hanging around me must be the smell of a legendary pokemon on me" Ben said only to stop in alarm when he sar the clock "huh oh I have to go I'm late for the departure see you two later" Ben said running for the door to his office and on accident leaving the phone on "see yah I have my own work to do" his Mother said hanging up for him

 **with Ben**

{wha there is a lot of these}

Ben was running down the hall toward the door to the hanger where the other rangers had told him to go to for the Staraptor that would take him to Oblivia so when he went in there he instantly had to stop because Summer was standing in his way tapping her foot while staring at him "you're late" she said walking toward her staraptor with a smirk "what I had to call my mom tell her that I wouldn't leave without telling her and also boss's orders" Ben said smirking right back "huh you're no fun to tease" Summer said "well you better watch out rookie this is your first outside mission" Ben said getting serious "I know but don't worry it should be fine right" Summer said with a hint of worry at the end "yep so you know where we're going because other than the Oblivia region I do not know" Ben said getting on Staraptor "oh Oblivia I know where that is hay youngster follow me" Ben's staraptor all of a sudden said before running forward toward the door out side and jumping and letting he's wings out "oh this is going to be a long ride" Ben said when he noticed Summer right next to him "might as will get some sleep" Ben said "what your going to sleep while flying" Summer exclaimed "yes now shesh" Ben said already half way asleep

 **a couple hours later**

{I don't actually know how long it would have taken but oh well}

"Ben wake up Been" a voice intoned Ben's sleep "huh what's wrong summer we almost there" Ben said starting to wake up and stretch "yes and I made a assumption that you are insane" Summer said with finality in her voice "okay now let's cross the border" and with that both rangers crossed only to find two pinchers chasing Latios "what the Latios" Ben exclaimed instantly awake and chasing after the Pinchers 'no one messes with my cousin' Ben thought not knowing another agreed with him "hay you do know it's woud to chase a Pokemon if it doesn't want cought" Summer said popping up behind the pinchers while Ben flew up closer to Latios while they were distracted "hey cous what are you doing here" Ben asked keeping hidden "wait what" staraptor said trying to look at Ben wondering who he was talking to "ha you finally got here and in the nick of time although I'm surprised uncle Raikou didn't spill about the legendary's vacation spot" Latios said back watching for a time to get away and noticing Summer dodging plasma bolts from the Pinchers "hey shouldn't you help you're new partner" Latios asked pointing her out "huh ... nah she looks like she's doing okay besides when she needs help I will swoop in but I would like to know if you are injured first" Ben said back, noticing that Staraptor seemed to be twitching and looking back and forth between Ben and Latios muttering "is he talking to Latios no it couldn't be" "no I should be fine just tired I should be fine if I can reach my vacation home here oh and your dads are here" Latios said before flying of "wait what" Ben said before swinging around and putting himself next to Summer when he noticed another person "so who are you mister red" Ben asked sarcastically "huh a brat you know I think I need to handle you rangers" and with that the guy in red shot at Summer and in that split instant Ben flew in between Summer and the bolt by jumping off he's staraptor 'huh that bolt shouldn't kill me if it's used on Pokemon' and with that the bolt hit and Ben went sky diving "huh well this is just a great way to start a adventure at least there's water at the bottom" Ben said grinning then he dived into the water but the momentum caused he's styler to fall into the sea where a pokemon piked it up "huh hay that would be mine" Ben said causing the pokemon to notice that Ben did not even have a rebreather on making the pokemon wonder how he could breath down here {Suiciun gens} "so could I please have that back" Ben asked "sure it's not shiney" the pokemon said giving it back then he looked down "oh hay ho-ho's podium" the pokemon said before floting away "dzz-danger dzz danger somthing is dzz coming" the voice nab said before Ben got hit on the head by the submarine and went unconsius.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: hello Uki**

Ben had just woke up on the beach hearing the random noises from he's voice nob when he got into this predicament right now Ben was being bad mouthed by a Pichu with a ukulele who is accusing him have being a Pincher "I am not one of the guys that took your friends" Ben said to the irritated Pokemon "yah that's what a pokemon theft would say" the Pichu said looking like if he didn't Charis he's Ukulele Ben would have been bonked on the head by now "well can any of them understand you" Ben shot back "hah like you can understand me" the Pichu said smugly "hah like you can understand me" Ben copied "hem I like my Ukulele and it's name is lighting" Pichu said knowing that a human couldn't possible "wait you named your Ukulele Lighting" Ben said backing up away from the now gaped smacked Pichu "you can understand me and what's wrong with naming a Instrument all the professionals do it" the Pichu said "heh true well I'm Ben and you are" Ben asked "Pichu" Pichu said causing the human to back up again "wait your called the lightning have musical death I think you need a new name How about Uki" Ben asked "hem I like it okay" Uki said {achievement meet Uki} "okay then now how to get off this island" Ben said starting to head towards the beach again "oh don't worry Booker should be coming by any minute now" Uki said "oh okay so what do you want to do while we wait" Ben asked "lets get to know each other" Uki said with a evil smile

2 seconds later

: "wait repeat that" Uki asked "oh I am also the son of Entei, Raikou, Suciuon, and Caily the ranger" Ben repeated expecting what was about to happen **"I was about to hit the son of THREE LEGENDARIE'S"** Uki screamed expecting a harsh doom "oh don't worry you want be hurt this has happened before" Ben said "oh thank Arceus" Uki said breathing easier "so what are you going to do now Uki all your friends have been pokenapped by the Pinchers" Ben asked "simple your fighting the pinchers if I follow you we should be able to get my friends back deal" Uki said holding out he's paw "hmm okay I kind of like you but be warned agreeing to this makes you my partner pokemon and with me my partner will be family so you sure you want to join my crazy family" Ben asked "huuh how about yes but can I leave if it gets to crazy" Uki said all of a sudden worried for he's life "sure if you can escape from Min" Ben said getting up "who's Min" Uki asked "my mothers pokemon partner and my step sister and now yours" Ben said smiling evilly "what pokemon is she" Uki asked while walking with Ben toward where booker should dock "she's a Pulsel" Ben said seeing Bookers boat "huh that surely means she will be hyper active" Uki said looking scared "well hello there who are you" Booker asked coming off he's boat and forgetting the tether "oh I'm Ben the new ranger that was coming here sadly me and my partner had some problems so could you take me to rinbow island" Ben asked politely while scratching the back of he's neck "sure oh hay there ukulele Pichu what are you doing here" Booker asked "oh I think he want's to come with when I found him he had seemed mad through out the trip here he seemed to be calling out to someone" Ben said both lying and telling the truth "oh that means that the other Pichu aren't here are they oh no" Booker said putting he's head down sadly letting Uki and Ben to see the boat slowly floating away and while the old man talked both waded into the water and retrieved the boat with out Booker noticing "so you say you want to go to rinbow island sure all take yah huh wered you go" Booker asked looking around "hay you know it would have been bad if this boat of yours went out to sea" Ben said still half in the water "oh my bad keep forgetting to tie her down old age catching up to me I guess so lets go" Booker said getting into the boat and setting sail to home and half way there seeing a rainbow "huh looks like aunty Ho-Ho likes this place too" Ben muttered under his breath smiling knowing only Uki heard "yah there is always a rainbow around here" Uki said snickering at Booker who looked at him "hay ever wonder what it is there saying" Booker asked "oh yah sure" Ben said nodding "but you can understand us Ben" Uki pointed out confused "I'll tell you later" Ben whispered to the Pichu

 **Rinbow Island**

right when Booker docked he's boat a swarm of three children rushed them "oh hello there Ralph what are you three doing today" Booker asked kindly only to get a lot of talk about UFOs going to Dolce island all except one was talking "ha Booker who's he" Ralph asked pointing out Ben when both looked at each other they saw something "wait a minute" Ben said raising he's right hand and surprising everyone by both of them slamming there hands together in a shack later people would say they felt a little shock around them "well I didn't know the dogs had a pup" Ralph said smirking "and I didn't know that little pest had a son so cousion what are you doing here" Ben asked surprising everyone "well I live here but I guess you live near that old burnt tower of theirs huh" Ralph said starting to walk off "Hey come talk to me later" Ralph said running off "okay see yah" Ben yelled back "well I didn't know you were related to Ralph" Booker said heading to he's house "yeah I didn't ether till we meet" Ben said under he's breath "I am going on a limb here but by my guess Ralph is another son of a legendary" Uki said looking at Ben "I'll tell you later" Ben said both to Uki and Booker "hum okay so what was with all of those UFO things" Booker asked "well first off there not UFO's but I don't have a name for them yet so" while Ben was talking to Booker and meeting Nick no one noticing Uki seeing more of the Pinchers heading toward the forest or that he followed them


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: hello uncle Celebi**

"wait where's Uki" Ben asked looking around "who" nick and Booker asked "huh I may have named that Ukulele Pichu Uki he seemed to like it" Ben explained "really he let you he didn't like any of my choices" Booker said muttering the last part "but he's probably" before Booker could finish Ralph came running in screaming "there are more of those UFO things coming down in Teak-wood Forest and Pichu followed them as well as Arley" Ralph said almost out of breath "well come on we have to follow them then" Ben said picking up the small lightweight boy and running out of Booker's house toward the forest only to stop at the entrance to set Ralph down "so who is this Arley you was talking about" Ben asked walking into the forest "oh that would be the town muscle man although he is getting old" Ralph said "probably not as old as your old man" Ben shot back "oh definitely dad is the time traveling Pokemon" Ralph said letting some of the tree's and such sense that he was there causing them to seem to bend toward him "yeah uncle Celebi must like it here I hear it's one of the most natural place between Humans, Pokemon, and nature so it's the perfect place" Ben said "so where's your dad you look young but children of Celebi tend to look younger then they are" Ben said giving Ralph a look like he expected him to be like a thousand years old "yeah but I'm only ten so don't worry and dad's meeting up with a old friend in the past right now" Ralph explained before both stopped talking seeing two Pinchers in front of them "so how do you want to do this you take out the one on the right and all take the left" Ben asked walking up to the Pinchers knowing they would be confused "no the right one is taller all take the left" Ralph said before both charged the Pinchers with Ben knocking he's unconscious by punching him on the head while Ralph tangled the other up in tree roots and sending gas both there ways"you know he now will be able to tell the others about you" Ben said pointing out the Pincher "no he want I also sent a sleep gas at him that will make him forget everything in the last minute" Ralph said breaking their control gauntlets "nice we should team up more often then let's go" Ben said rushing into the cave with Ralph right behind him "slow down I am not as fast as you are" Ralph said out of breath "shesh your as slow as a tree huh wait" Ben said realizing the significance between that "huh yeah I am the son of Celebi the forest protector" Ralph said catching up only for both to stop because of a Rock was in the path "well looks like it's my turn" Ben said walking up to the rock and kicking it off the edge of the cliff "hm I thought that would have been harder" Ben frowned "oh well" with that they continued on to find Arley blocking there's and Uki's path to the Pinchers "Ralph what are you doing here" Arley said angry that the kid had followed him "I brought this Pokemon ranger to help" Ralph said playing like a small child and not a half legendary "oh really well then I am glad for the help" Arley said but then wished he hadn't becouse Uki went right past him while he was distracted then Ralph and Ben followed "oh no" Arley said knowing that he had failed at keeping them away from the Pinchers

 **with Ben**

"hay you good for nothing thefs where is my friends" Uki yelled at the Pinchers "huh what's up with this Pichu" Pincher number 1 asked "I don't know just catch it " Pincher number 2 said back only after a while in reach the half legendary's got there and wa watching the keeped failing until "get off me" Pincher number 2 said punching Uki of him and breaking his ukulele "no Thoundeer" Uki screamed like his world just ended "wait he named his Ukulele" Ralph asked Ben causing the Pinchers to notice them "huh better handle these two" Pincher number 1 said sending out he's captured Pokemon only to get a surprise when they just ran away after just one wiff of the air "what the why are my pokemon running we just stole Raikou's emblem so see yah" Pincher number 2 said getting on he's z.z Flyer not knowing what he had just done "you did what" Ben said with lightning in his eyes while Ralph sensed the danger and backed up away from him only for both to stop when the two Pinchers ran into another one "hay what's the big idea wait weren't you supposed to keep Raikou away from here" Pincher number 1 asked "yah but I thought from all the noise you two would need some help" the only girl there said {she's the Pincher they ran into} "you idiot now Raikou will come here" and as if Raikou was waiting for him to say that he appeared with a flash of lightning right next to Ben and Roared "give me back my emblem oh and hay Ben" Raikou said glaring the three Pinchers down ready to bolt at them "Ben follow me after these three I might need some help" Raikou said before chasing after the fleeing Pinchers "well mission accomplished now lets get back to Bookers and see if he can fix Uki's ukulele" Ben said picking up Uki and his little guitar and walking toward the exit with Ralph following "hey wait up" Arley said following them

 **later in the village**

"calm down now calm down I will help all of you" a guy said with a lot of elderly people around him when Ben and group reached the town "who's that" Ben asked smelling a strong smell of pinchers coming off him and now that he noticed Arley to "oh that's doctor Edward he's the region's doctor" Arley said "well see you I have to talk to him about a sprain I have been getting in my back" Arley said walking off "hay Ralph I want you to spy on those two I am smelling a lot of the same smell as the Pinchers on them" Ben said "hmm I have noticed something strange about Arley sure I can watch them" Ralph said silently "well me and Uki here better go off to Booker's to see if we can get this Ukulele fixed" Ben said louder running off to Bookers

 **a Couple hours later after the side Quest to fix the Ukulele**

"there now it's fixed" Booker said giving it to Uki while looking up at the annoyed Ranger "I have only a couple words to say" Ben started "I am never going on a mission again with Nick" Ben fumed walking out only to find Uki racing after him and jumping on his shoulder "so where to next partner" the little Pichu said holding his little guitar close "next I am heading toward the Ranger bass here" Ben answered making sure no one could see him talking to the Pichu "oh also you don't have to call me partner little bro" Ben said smirking causing Uki's ears to shoot strait up "wait bro" Uki exclaimed causing people near by to look at them wondering what the Pokemon was doing "yes remember if you become my partner pokemon you become family to me little bro now then which way is" Ben had to stop talking when he heard a young voice exclaim loudly "Ben you have to come something's happening to the old stone tower" Ralph said racing up to them "follow me quick my dad's coming back" Ralph whispered in Ben's ear "oh okay let's go" Ben said running after the small boy "wait is this another child of a legendary" Uki exclaimed "yes" both Ben and Ralph said together "oh come on how many are there if i met another one i i will sing row row row your boat" Uki said getting annoyed "okay with me can I bring a camera" Ben asked while Ralph tried to stop laughing at the image "you are evil" the pichu said right when they reach the time stone that Celebi frequently visited only to find a crowd whispering to each other "what is it, it's glowing" then the glowing thing that was coming of the monument suddenly jumped off and flue around scaring all the villagers except Ralph and Ben who was holding uki down so he wouldn't bolt then a laugh broke of the glow "ha i scared them i scared them" Celebi said leaving off the glow "yes you did dad now can you please stop with the jokes" Ralph asked 'wow are you two certain you are father and son because Ralph is just to mature to be the son" Ben joked only for a glow to go around Ralph leaving behind a yellow celebi behind "haa it fells good to stretch these little wings of mine" Ralph said stretching "yeah you know there doesn't seem to be any one around so" after Ben finished talking another yellow glow went around till Ben turned into the pup legendary if one was to llook at that moment at him they could instantly tell that he was to small to be a full grown Entei, Suciun, or a Raikou "wow this well be fun" uki said seting on Ben's back now "maybe yyou should stay like this i personaly want to see how fast you can go" Uki said acting like he was on a horse 'hay i am not a horse and that is just rude" BEn said buking Uki of him to lay on the ground in front of Ben's paws " ohh i wanted to ride next" Ralph playfully pouted "ha well while you three argue i am going to fly around maybe help here or there" Celebi said "but first care to join me Ralph" Celebi asked hopfuly "nope I can't i have to watch out for this two people in town Ben here say's they smell like this group that are taking pokemon" Ralph said changeing back to human "hmm well i could help you two watch them" Celebi said smirking "deal" Ben said changing back "now I have to go meet up with the ranger's here see you two later and keep a good eye out on the doctor i think he's more then he seems" Ben said before wlaking back tward the beach only to stop when he heard more yelling "well why don't you go down there for it why me" a young girl near a lapros asked a even younger girl with blue hair "hum i am a terrible swimer" the blue haired girl said scratching the back of her neck when Ben smelt the air around him he started to smirk "hay Uki can you get my camera out of my bag your about to sing row row row your boat" Ben said still smirking while looking twarod the young girl "oh come on" Uki screamed


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: hello Nema**

"hay you there your that new ranger that was coming to town well just so you now there is a rule here that you must allow any cute young ladies here three wishes" the blue haired girl said to Ben when he walked up to her and the other girl with the lapras "oh okay then what are your wishes" Ben said looking at the young girl near the lapras "hay I meant me" The blue haired girl said irritated "huh but I can't call my cousin a cute young lady that would feel wrong" Ben pointed out while also cluing her in "huh" the blue haired girl said then looked at Ben more carefully "well the dogs had a Pup okay then the rule also states you have to do three wishes for your cousin Nema" Nema said smiling at Ben "well I'm Ben and this is Uki so what seems to be the problem" Ben asked while also listening to Uki start singing Row row row your boat "wait why is Uki singing that song" Nema asked looking at the Pichu "we had a bet" Ben said smirking "well okay what I need you to do is take this lapras down to this one water place to get this UFO thing that went down there" Nema explained "I'll keep watch of Uki" Nema said

 **after getting the UFO**

"well okay then you can carry it to my house dog boy and that is my second wish" Nema said smirking "okay that should be easy" Ben said about to pick up the UFO "wait that thing has to weigh a ton why don't you get a pokemon to help or" before the girl with the lapras could continue Ben picked up the UFO with one arm without a sweat "ooh never mind" she said shocked "so I'm guessing that you now the ranger around here" Ben asked while walking beside Nema toward her house "oh no he's my adopted dad but please don't tell him that I know I'm adopted him and mom would freak out about it" Nema said "oh okay wait what happened to your parents I mean the legendary one's should be able to take care of you speaking of which all I could smell from you were that you were half legendary who's your legendary parent" Ben asked "well to get the harder one of first my dad was the human one and a scientist and he kind of fell of a cliff" Nema said trying to say the last bit fast to make sure she didn't start crying "I'm sorry to hear that but how about this if you ever need someplace to stay you can at me and my mom's home you to Ralph" Ben said saying the last bit a little louder causing Ralph to fall out of the tree above them and Nema to jump "huh you gave me away so this another half legendary then I never new you were one Nema" Ralph said "wait your a half legendary" Nema said pointing at Ralph "yeah I am going to seat down under this tree and relax for a bit" Ben said sitting down at the tree and putting the UFO down beside him "yep of course I'm a half legendary son of Celebi" Ralph said with a bow "well I never knew" Nema shot back "so who's your parents" Ralph said "well theirs mommy Articuno, Mom Moltres, and mother Zapdos" Nema said wondering what they would say "well I'm going on a limb here you were made in a lab like I was weren't you" Ben said grinning "yeah my dad got the bird trio's attention and made me by DNA splicing" Nema said "same here except it was my Mom's friend who did the DNA splicing" Ben said "wait so am I the only natural born half legendary here" Ralph asked downtrodden "well you have us" Ben said "yeah but a hay do you guys mind if we change to are pokemon versions I haven't stretched my wings in years" Nema asked "sure I could go for a run" Ben said then three flash's of light appeared around them and when it was gone they were there Pokemon half, Nema looked like a cross breed she had Articuno's hair but it was blue flame instead of snow and zapdos's eyes along with Moltres's wings and she was as small as a staraptor "okay why don't you led the way to your house Nema" Ben asked while Uki jumped on he's back and they were off with Nema a little bit in the air but not over the tree's while Ben was running on the ground Ralph was in between the two but the fun was short lived when the three of them ran into the group of Pinchers that took Raikou's emblem "hay the darn Z.Z flyer is fried now what do we do" Pincher number 1 asked not seeing Ben or the other's causing Ben to smirk "hay you two change back and hide somwhere I'm going to have some fun" Ben said and while Nema and Ralph went behind some rocks back in there human form Ben quickly changed to he's Raikou form and opproched the Two Pinchers smirking and showing he's canines at them when they noticed him "oh great how did Raikou catch up with us so fast" Pincher number 1 said trying to get he's z.z flyer back up and running while his partner had no crelms leaving him behind only for both to stop when Raikou jumped into there path "wait there are two Raikou" Pincher girl asked shocked looking back and forth between the two "hay kid mind helping me get this two" Raikou said smirking at the Pinchers "gladly and I have some friends that might be able to help" Ben said giving out a roar at the Pinchers and signaling Nema and Ralph to come out of there hiding spot then when the two pinchers saw that they where surronded by legendary's they quickly went for the safist rute flying over Raikou reach acutely was not smart, because Raikou sent out a large lightning bolt at the two only for them to doge and cause the bolt to hit Nema's house "oh upus" Raikou said then noticed the Pinchers getting away "hay Ben get the fire I'm no good there I'll chase this Pinchers" Raikou said giving chase "Nema help me get out the fire" Ben said shifting to Suicune form and shoting out water at the fire "wait what I'm not a water type" Nema said flaping her wings in acitasin "well a low temp fire and Ice would make water" Ralph pointed out the oviace "oh right" and with that the fire was tamed "well luckily your dad wasn't here Nema" Ben said "yeah he must be at the wireless tower" Nema said back "okay Ralph you head back to town and watch out for that doctor me and Nema can handle the rest" Ben said changing back to human along with Nema "okay see you two later" Ralph said flying of too town "okay lets go I think pops might have been heading towards the wireless tower"Ben said worried "oh great if your dad blow's up the wireless tower I am going to sue you" Nema said playfully "you know I think that is a possibility" Ben said causing both to speed up going past the pokemon only to have to stop at the bridge because of a Pincher "well looky here you can't go through here there have been bad people going around" the Pincher said "yeah like you" Ben said before grasping the Pincher's wist and breaking the control gauntlet while punching the poor dude in the face "you know you could have just used the styler like a regular ranger" Nema asked after the Pincher went unconsciousness "yeah but that's not my family's way of doing things" Ben said smirking "huh okay puppy lets go" Nema smirked walking ahead of Ben "hay I'm not a Puppy" Ben yelled while Uki was laughing, at the top of the mountain they noticed Rand the ranger fighting off about 4 Pinchers "well hay need some help" Ben asked rushing into the fight and punching two Pincher's lights out while Uki played his guitar in a fast rock and roll mode "hold were did you get a electric guitar" Ben asked hiding behind a building to the side from a couple of gravler that the Pinchers had control of "Nema made my Ukulele with a mode option" Uki explained while watching Ben finally use he's styler "lets get those gravler on are side shall we" Ben said when the styler got finished with the gravler he turned around and let lose a avalanch of rocks around the Pinchers creating a stone prison with no roof only for the pinchers to pull out there z.z flyers and fly off then the two that stole Raikou's emblem went up the wireless tower with raikou right after them "come on we have to get those Pinchers climbing the tower" Ben yelled rushing off after them "hay wait you need to slow down kid" Rand said all ready out of breath following Ben up the stair's must of the Pokemon ether ran or helped Ben on his way to the top must had to stop becouse they were laughing at a Pincher who tryed to cross a electric wire causeing Rand to have to slow down and in isintce slow down Ben

 **When they got to the top**

"hay what did you do to my wireless tower" Rand said pointing at the girl wearing all blue "oh great first a bred guy now a blue girl what next purple" Ben muttered walking up to Raikou only to be stopped by Rand "you two can thank Raikou for blowing up the tower now then good bye have fun with the mad legendary" the blue girl said speeding of on her z.z flyer "huh then she doesn't know Raikou" Ben said walking up to his pops "what are you doing his mad and confused kid" Rand said trying to pull Ben back "hay d Raikou want to help me get her" Ben said "oh this should be fun" Raikou said before pouncing on Ben and throwing him up on he's back before rushing RAnd and doing the same "express trip down" Raikou said before jumping off the edge of the tower and sliding down the metal to the floor with Rand screaming all the way only to find Nema at the bottom tapping her foot "took you long enough" Nema said walking up to Raikou and petting him between the ears shocking her dad "well I like her she's sweet" Raikou said "hey you do know she's your niece right" Ben whispered in his ear "yeah and she's kinder then the others she is my favorite niece" Raikou shot back before running off and leaving the impression of he's emblem behind "okay how did you get him to trust you that easily" Rand said with wide eyes "you just need to know the pokemon" Ben said calmly not giving the full truth "okay then come on we better go talk to my family for a bit" Rand said walking into the building were Nema just left "so I am guessing you don't want to tell him either do you" Nema whispered to Ben "nope" Ben said back walking into the building to meet Nema's human family "so I guess you know a lot about Raikou" Leandra asked looking at Ben "sure I get around so I have heard all he's legends" Ben said 'yeah straight from the dog's mouth' "so when do you think the radio tower will be fixed" Ben asked "it will take awhile looks like it's back to letters from here on out" Rand said sadly working on the paper work as he spoke only to stop when Burkhart came bursting in with two Pinchers "hey I found these two trying to sneak off but I caught them so tell me your secrets" Burkhart said mumbling inherently only to get this "hey look flying pizza" from one of the Pinchers pointing out side a window causing everyone except Ben and Nema to look out the window while the Pinchers escaped only to find the young ranger and the ranger's kid behind them "oh great run" pincher nummber 2 said running faster after awhile Rand chout up to Ben and Nema "Nema you shouldn't be chasing this guys" Rand said trying to be a good parent only to not have to when Nema said "you guys go ahead I can't run this much" and with that Nema stoped to get her breath while the two ranger's countinyed on "you know she seems to be stronger then she looks" Ben said trying to have a conversation with the already winded man beside him "how are you not tired yet shesh kids these days" Rand could only gasp out before both stoped with Rand banting along with the two Pinchers that was lening aginst a barn near a bridge "hey you two okey" Rand asked looking to have a little fun "oh sure we just escaped from these realy bad people" one of the Pinchers said "oh realy what did they look like" Rand asked getting closer to the pinchers "oh one was this really athletick dude while the other was this old man" Pincher number 1 said "hey did they have a Pichu with them to" UKi asked smirking knowing they only heard pichu "yeah yeah they had a pichu too wait" Pincher number 2 said before both turned around to see the ranger's almost bursting with laughter "oh ha ha real funny" Pincher number 1 said before both balted twarod the bridge with the Ranger's running after them


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: MOM**

"well what do we have here" the red dude said standing in the middle of the bridge to tilt town "hey your the guy that shot me out of the sky" Ben said smirking at the red leader's dumbfounded look "how the heck are you alive you letterly jumped of your staraptor between the shot and your partner" REd said amazed "so what is your name we got Blue eyes so I'm going on a limb here your red eyes" Ben asked nodding when he saw the red guy's face "well then you can surrender nicely or I can toss you of this bridge" Ben said stating the facts and causing both Rand and Red eyes to stare at him "what kind of ranger throw's a guy of a bridge" Red said "that's what I would like to know" Rand said slightly backing away from the half legendary "well sorry but you made this personal" Ben said walking toward Red eyes "oh okey this is about your partner right she's fine" Red eyes said starting to get nerves from this ranger 'this guy is acting like I stole something from his family' red eyes thought "okay then just give me Raikou's emblem and you won't be thrown of this bridge by me" Ben said smirking "oh okay then who's going to push him off" Uki asked "oh sure I will but first how about a little present" and with that Red eyes dropped some pokemon that exploded on to the bridge causing the holl bridge to be mostly blown to bits and pieces so he could escape "darn I wanted to toss him over the bridge oh well next time" Ben said starting to walk back to Nema's house "hey I don't know where you come from but here you do not toss people over the side of bridges" Rand said annoyed by Rand Ben started to whistled loudly causing Rand to have to step in front of the boy to talk to him "look this is my area as a ranger and I will not have you ruining our image" Rand said "oh don't worry the rest of this mission I want be going as a ranger" Ben said pushing Rand out of the way and straight into his house "hey but aren't you a ranger what are you going to be then" Rand said bursting into the house to see Ben walking up to Nema "hey is there a way to send a fast long distance message without the radio tower" Ben asked hopefully "sorry Ben but no why do you ask though got a girlfriend" Nema said playfully "no I'm scared my mother will race down here because I promised her that I would call" Ben said making Nema look scared and excatic "so we might be able to met your mother" Nema asked aloud making it so her parents could hear them "yes huh this well be fun" Ben said uncertin "but right now we need to find a way to get to tilt town without that bridge" Ben said all seriuse "no I want to go back to talking about your mother Ben" Uki said smirking "yes your right there must be a way" Rand said looking down at the map of the area "maybe you can ride Raikou there" leandra said joking "that's not a bad idea" Ben said walking twarod Nema "it's not" leandra said surprissed "yeah hey Nema can you put together a styler mod that would alow me to call Raikou with that emblem of his" Ben asked knowing what would happen "wait how about this Nema can get to work on this styler mod while you can go down to Bookers and get him to fix the big Booker bridge" Rand said wondering what was up between the young ranger and his adopted daughter "okay by me" Ben said walking out "oh and Nema watch out for these two" Ben said making the two adults wonder why he asked a child to watch out for adults "sure I have been for awhile now watch your back though" Nema said back surprising her parents at how serius she was after Ben had left the two adult's had only one thought in mind 'were missing somthing here'

 **at Bookers house**

"oh hello there Ben, Uki" Booker said kindly to the two "hey Booker we have some bad news" Ben said wondering how the builder will react "wait don't tell me someone found out that your half legendary and are following you with pitchforks and torches" Nick said starting to rant "no no it's not that... wait how did you know that I'm half legendary" Ben asked getting into a fighting stance "simple my brother was the one that split the DNA to make you" Booker said smirking at the surprised looks "you're related to Professor Hastings" Ben all but yelled "yes I am now what is so wrong that you had to storm in here" Booker asked all serious "the big Booker bridge got blown up by the pinchers that are now in tilt town" Ben answered "wait what" Booker said before rushing around the place grabbing tools and equipment and rushing out of the building with nick right behind him "well he took that better then I thought he would" Ben said glancing at Uki "yeah that's Booker for you" the Pichu said back before both left to head back toward Nema's house only to have to stop when finding Ralph in there path "hey Ben look's like those old folks aren't that good" Ralph said before walking up to Ben and telling him almost all there secrets "hmm that's interesting keep a eye on them while I handle the Pinchers but be ready I might call you for help" Ben said walking to Nema's okay then here it's uh my emblem" Ralph said scratching his neck "I made it myself so" Ralph tried to explain "this is a good idea I'll tell Nema so that me and her could make some of are own that way we can call each other for help" Ben said smirking "watch yourself cous I don't want to have to hunt you down" Ben said teasing "ha like you could find me" Ralph said back before they dispersed

 **Back at Nema's**

"so when do you think we should tell your parents" Ben wispered to Nema while she was reataching he's styler "hope fully never but just in case I have already got a escape route" Nema said back "good now then let's head out side and see if this works" Ben said louder

once everyone was out side Ben jumped up into the air and drew he's dad's sign to call him "well it took you long an of " Raikou said sliding up beside his son surprising the two full humans "it really worked was it Nema's genius work on the styler though or Ben's uh never mind" Leandra said before she realized a person that would throw some one else of a bridge couldn't have that good a heart "well then lets go" Ben said picking up Nema and putting her on Raikou surprising everyone "hey why did you put Nema on Raikou she's not going" Rand said trying to regain control of the problem "well one if I am going over to tilt town or whatever over a broken bridge I would not be able to come back and forth if I need repairs for my styler from Nema because one my styler would be broke and I would not be able to call Raikou and two the bridge is out" Ben pointed out "true but my daughter is not going on a mission" Rand said worried "don't worry I'll protect her and you my not have noticed but I think she can also protect herself" Ben said standing up for he's cousin "papa come please I'll stay good and help Ben" Nema said playing the small child card "huh fine but if I hear that Nema got hurt then you will personally get hurt" Rand said pointing at Ben "fine by me" Ben said walking toward the bridge when Nema's parents were out of sight "so Nema do you want to ride my pops all the way to tilt or do you want to fly there" Ben asked looking up at Nema "nah I'll stay were I am" Nema said quietly and not wanting to strain her wings "okay by me after all she is a lot liter then you are" Raikou said laughing "hey I am not heavy" Ben said transforming into his mini Raikou form before both raced of toward the bridge only to stop beside Booker and set down behind him "hey Booker what's yah doing" Ben said changing to the human language "oh just getting my tools together what are you" Booker was saying before seeing the four of them behind him almost causing him to jump of the bridge "holy Raikou it's Raikou and Ben as a mini Raikou with Uki on he's back" Booker said with wide eyes "yep were about to jump the bridge to head to tilt village but do you need any help" Nema asked "oh no I don't wait how do you know about Ben" Booker said looking back and forth between the two half legendary's "she's like me" Ben said to clear things up "uh ooh I get okay well then see you four later" Booker said getting back to work letting the four jump over the bridge only to be stopped by the woman out side the way toward tilt village "ho great Entei oh wait your not Entei's" the woman said looking at them "I am guessing this is daddy En's Island isn't it" Ben asked "yep all go ahead and worn him about all this oh and tell your mother I said hey" Raikou said before jumping away with a flash of lightning letting Ben use it to transform back to human "wait my mom's here" Ben said before draging Nema into town to see a new ship docked there and Murph standing in there way "oh hay there Ben the profassor asked me to come take you these letters and a old friend of mine came along alow me to intruduce Caily" Murph said giving Ben the letters and sweeping to the side so they could see Caily "hey mom" Ben said surprising Murph "wait mom" Murph said looking back and forth between mother and son.


	7. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	8. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


End file.
